


"We need to cuddle to stay warm"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [58]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Prompt Fic, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Can I request Jean havoc with the prompt 'we need to cuddle to stay warm'?
Relationships: Jean Havoc/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	"We need to cuddle to stay warm"

The date hadn’t exactly gone as planned. It had been lovely, even if I had been a bit too shy to do anything especially intimate. We had chatted and had dinner together, of course, but Jean was so bold and extroverted that it was hard for me to keep up.

Now, as we ran looking for shelter from the rain, he had taken my hand as an excuse to guide me through the busy streets and protect me from the frantic pedestraisn that also wanted to escape the storm.

When he finally stopped, we were protected from a glass roof over our heads that kept us warm. Or as warm as we could be given that we were already drenched since the sudden storm took us by surprise in the middle of our date.

“You okay?” He grinned at me, sweetly wiping raindrops from my face and moving the wet hair that stuck to my face.

“Y-Yes” I was shivering, frozen to the bone even if he didn’t seem as bothered by the cold. “Thank y-you”

“No, you’re not” He grin faltered in favor of a concerned frown as he carefully watched me. “You’re shaking”

Jean rubbed my arms, trying to provide me with some sort of warmth. His kind and empathetic expression suddenly vanished to be replaced with a playful and slightly mischievous one. 

“You know what that means” He wiggled his eyebrows, and his boldness once again flustered me. I was already warmer as I felt myself blushing. **“We need to cuddle to stay warm”**

“Jean…” I complained, but he was already pulling me into a tight embrace.

Despite of all, I chuckled and nuzzled his chest. He was extremely warm despite his wet clothes. He softly laughed himself, squeezing me against him as I relaxed into his touch and welcomed the comforting warmth he exuded.


End file.
